


The Baby Book

by Solstilla



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, jily - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/pseuds/Solstilla
Summary: Inspired by mppmaraudergirl's Tumblr post, Harry goes through a photo album with Sirius and Remus.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	The Baby Book

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from mppmaraudergirl’s post on Tumblr! : If I were JKR I would’ve written a scene where Sirius and/or Remus gave Harry some of their fondest memories of James and Lily - like their wedding day or the day he was born and James cried like a baby saying “my son, my son” over again as he rocked him. Like I want to give Harry a glimpse into how much his parents loved each other and him. But I am not JKR so I just have to cry about it for a thousand years.

“Oh Merlin, they were disgusting,” Sirius stated, grabbing a photo album off the mantle. He ushered his godson to sit beside him. Remus snorted, joining them.

“I think the word you’re searching for is _sweet_.” He flipped open a page, smiling at the photo before them.

James was sitting on a sofa, Lily in his lap. Behind them was a large Christmas tree and a piano. They were smiling at each other instead of the camera. Harry wasn’t even sure they knew their picture was being taken. Occasionally, Lily would lift up a lock of her hair and bop it against James’s nose. He would then bunch up his nose, look at her, and they both would bust out laughing.

“Do you remember Lily’s laugh?” Remus said suddenly.

“My mum’s laugh?”

“She practically shrieked-“

“I’m still not convinced she wasn’t secretly a banshee!” Harry laughed, trying to imagine it. Sirius had a distinctive laugh too. His father had a type, apparently.

Remus flipped a page. There was the picture of their wedding he’d seen before, and then another one. A _new_ one.

“Who’s that?” He pointed to an older man with a beard. His hair was messy like Harry’s, and he was talking with Lily and James. Behind him was an older woman, his wife? Her gown was floor-length and a regal blue. If he didn’t know any better, Harry would have mistaken her for royalty. She was carrying two little plates of cake to the newlyweds.

“That’s your grandfather,“ Sirius blinked. Fleamont and Euphemia had been so kind to take him in. Harry should have known about them. “They called themselves Monty and Mia, but to us they were mum and dad.”

“They died just after you were born.” Remus explained. “We might have a…ah, yes.” He skimmed the pages before flipping open to a picture of baby Harry and all his grandparents. It looked like a Christening.

“Lily’s dad was adamant you were baptized.” Sirius shrugged, pointing out the man with the red hair. Next to him was a blonde woman, about the same height as Lily. Looking at her picture, he could see where Aunt Petunia got her looks from. Not her horsey face, but her hair and her eyes.

And there he was, surrounded by his parents and his grandparents. They all had this adoring smile on their faces and Harry couldn’t help but be jealous of the baby in that picture. He was supposed to have this. He was supposed to have all of this.

Sensing his change of emotion, Remus shut the book.

“I have something for you,” he murmured, getting up and taking the book with him. Sirius pursed his lips in response to Harry’s questioning look. He knew just as well as Harry did what Remus was up to.

When he returned, he was holding a beat up old journal.

“This is for you.” Remus handed him the book, but before Harry could thank him, both he and Sirius had disappeared.

He felt hot tears well in his eyes at the sight of the cover.

_Harry James Potter_

_Baby Book_

Below that was a picture of James and Lily holding Harry. Based on the gown Lily was in, he assumed it was just after he was born. James’s one arm cradled Harry while the other was slung around Lily. His dad kissed her teary cheeks, his own lips turned up at the corners, before resting his chin on her head and staring down at the baby they held. Lily was holding Harry tight to her chest, saying something while tears dripped down her cheeks. Harry was still, probably asleep.

And below that, a promise.

_I will love you forever_

_I will love you always._


End file.
